


She scares me

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andre gets to know about Beck starting to date Jade he's sure his best friend is crazy and that it will be over soon enough. After all, Jade is scary and you always have to watch yourself around her. Sixteen years later, Jade is one of Andre's best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She scares me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I'm done with this for... over three weeks or something but I haven't been fully satisfied with one of the snippets in this one shot and tried and tried to rewrite it. I can't do it and am happy enough with the rest that I thought I'd upload it anyway. And it's not like I hate that one snippet - I'm just not as satisfied with it as I'd like to be.  
> Of course, I hope you can enjoy the one shot all in all. It's about Andre's and Jade's friendship which I like very much. There is a Bade wedding in this one shot - so if you don't like that ship, I'm sorry.  
> But I wish everyone who has stayed until now ;) a good read!

They’re now attending Hollywood Arts for three months and Andre loves the whole school. Every lesson is great fun.  
And then there are his friends. He has never had problems making friends but he’s happy to casually have made a friend like Beck who has a great calm attitude and is just a cool person all around. Somehow, Robbie has also become their friend and Andre may have found him a little weird at first but he makes some of the best jokes, even with his puppet, and Andre appreciates him around just as much as Beck.  
He does consider Beck his best friend already though (despite his friends from middle school) and is just now talking to him again in front of their lockers.  
Andre still searches for a book he needs for their next class that they share, when Beck suddenly says: “I’ll be back in a sec.”  
He nods, and looks after Beck like any person would automatically do, as Beck crosses the hall.  
Andre already looks back into his locker when he turns back around. Beck has walked up to no other than Jade West.  
Andre knows that girl. Who doesn’t? Jade is the only one who has passed the Bird Scene on their first try which is why everybody knows her name. Not to mention that Jade has punched some junior, not too long after she has passed the Bird Scene. Though Andre has already noticed her before. Even in a school like this, with a lot of very different and artistic people, she is easy to notice.  
Beck now talks to her and Andre has never seen them talk before. He has never seen Jade talk to anyone but Cat much before.  
He also knows Cat, who is apparently Jade’s friend. Cat is also very easy to notice with her bubbly and happy attitude.  
Andre pulls his eyebrows together as he watches Jade shrug and answer something, Beck talking again, Jade again, Beck nodding and then turning around and coming back with a smile.  
Andre quickly looks back into his locker, doesn’t want Beck to see him creepily watching him.  
“Ready to go?” Beck asks as he stops next to him again.  
Andre finally pulls the right book out, closes his locker and nods: “Yeah, sure.”  
They go down the hall to their next class and Andre asks as casually as possible: “So, what was that all about?”  
Beck obviously knows Andre is referring to his talk with Jade. He shrugs. “We just had to talk about our next date.”  
Andre nearly stops in his tracks. “Your next date?”  
“Yeah,” Beck answers and Andre is sure he misunderstands.  
“You are dating Jade West?”  
“I am,” Beck nods and looks weirdly happy at that.  
Andre isn’t sure how to feel about that. Beck is dating this Jade girl? Really? Beck is dating a girl like that though he also can have any other girl?  
“For how long?”  
“It’ll be our fourth date,” Beck says. “We’ll see where it goes.”  
They go inside the room for the next class where Robbie already waits for them and directly starts talking to them.  
Andre slowly sits down at his table. Beck has obviously gone crazy. Jade is seriously scary. Not only that she has punched that guy two months ago, she also has this glare she uses on almost everyone. Her dark clothes let her appear even scarier.  
How can Beck be interested in her? Beck who truly can have every other girl.  
But maybe, he likes a challenge. Dating Jade West has to be a challenge.  
Well... In any case... Andre is sure it’ll be over soon enough.

Beck never talks to him about Jade. Sometimes, Andre isn’t even sure if they still go on dates. But then, there are moments at lunch, that Beck passes by the table Robbie and Andre sit at, to sit on one of his own and it doesn’t take long for Jade to sit with him. Cat somehow always disappears from Jade’s side when Beck sits alone, so he and Jade always talk on their own.  
Sometimes, he also sees them talking at her locker in the mornings, but not very often. The few times, Andre dares to ask if they talked about yet another date, Beck always smiles and says yes.  
And then, about four months after Andre has first heard about Beck and Jade dating, they come together to the lunch table Robbie and Andre are already sitting at.  
Cat is also with them and sits down excitedly. “Hi!”  
“Oh, hey,” Robbie answers and seems to be as confused as Andre while Rex easily answers: “Hey, girls.”  
“Have you done the homework for our math class?” Cat then asks Andre.  
Andre blinks. He doesn’t know what’s going on or why Cat suddenly talks to them like they are friends or have ever talked to each other before. He doesn’t know why Jade and Cat suddenly sit and eat with them.  
But he does know that he has math next, in the same class Cat is in.  
“Yeah, I have,” he answers because he always does his homework.  
Cat smiles. “I have, too. Though I first didn’t understand the question. But I’ve got it now.”  
“Math is awful, huh?” Rex says and Cat nods and tells them about their last homework which she has apparently done horribly wrong.  
Andre still doesn’t know what’s going on but Rex and Cat talk through lunch and it’s when the bell rings that Cat tells Jade she still has to come to her locker with her.  
Jade rolls her eyes and stands up. Everyone else also stands up and Jade and Beck actually share a kiss, the first Andre ever sees, before he’s sure to hear Beck whisper: “I love you.”  
If he does, Jade doesn’t say it back though. She just leaves with Cat, without having said even one word all the way through lunch.  
Andre, Robbie and Beck also go back into school and Andre has to carefully ask: “So, are you guys...?”  
He isn’t sure how to exactly ask but Beck already understands and answers: “We got together yesterday.”  
“Oh, okay,” Andre answers and he really wonders how that has happened.

Jade and Beck start hanging out more and more and somehow that also means that Robbie and Andre are spending more time with Jade and with Cat. They especially almost always eat lunch together. And there’s this one day where Beck and Jade sit down on another table but Cat still comes to Andre and Robbie that Andre notices that Cat actually has become his friend in one way or another.  
Jade is a different story. She doesn’t talk all that much (just like Beck) and Andre thinks that a lot of the things she says are funny but they are also weird and scary at times.  
Andre doesn’t even dare talking sometimes when Jade is around because she also looks at him in that way as if she doesn’t like what he’s saying. Though it gets better over time, especially after Jade has wanted to rip Rex apart for a comment and Beck has succeeded in stopping her.  
It’s weird to see what Beck can do with Jade. They are also getting physically closer and soon there are days where they barely stop touching except for their classes apart. Which is incredible as Jade otherwise doesn’t like being touched at all. Andre one time bumps into Jade on accident and the only reason he doesn’t leave running is because Beck is right next to her though her glare alone almost kills him.  
He still avoids spending any time alone with her at all costs but that also isn’t hard to do. Jade doesn’t insist on spending any time together and most of the times in school, Beck is with her anyway.  
Andre doesn’t get why Beck’s together with her though. Yes, she may be attractive but Andre sees how difficult she is as a girlfriend, how Beck has to watch what he’s saying and how much they bicker. He wouldn’t want a relationship like that at all. He doesn’t see what keeps his best friend with Jade.

It’s already about two years into their relationship that Andre gets to spend time alone with Jade for the first time., except possibly very shortly in the hallways or something. He would already call her his friend because they do spend much time together, but always in their group of friends. They even joke a lot together because sometimes they do have the same kind of humour.  
Also, he gets away with touching her every now and then, has even hugged her by now after some performances. Which he takes as a sign that Jade is okay with him as well because she allows it.  
But now, they will actually spend time just the two of them. Andre has told her and Beck at lunch about his project and how Tori wouldn’t be able to record it for him after all and how he now thinks about who could do it. It has been Beck who has said Jade could do it, and Andre isn’t sure how to get out of that. Jade also is an amazing singer, he knows that, and probably could easily sing his songs as well. But they would be alone for that and that thought alone scares him.  
He has almost hoped Jade would be annoyed and tell them she wouldn’t do more work than she has to but she says ‘sure’ and that’s apparently that.  
And of course, Jade doesn’t even have a good day. At least, she’s extremely angry as she comes into the room they want to work in. Apparently, Sinjin sat on her scissors and said scissors are only shortly after sticking inside the wall.  
Gosh. Yes, he’s scared. He’s sure Jade can kill in this state. He never likes having her around when she’s like this – and he’s afraid to easily push her into such a state which is why he tries to never be alone with her for too long. Beck has to be around to make sure she doesn’t do anything too bad.  
But Beck now leaves though he, Andre, has just told him that he’s scared of Jade. Well, thank you, Beck. What a friend you are!  
And now, Jade glares at him. Oh, gosh. He will die.  
But she just huffs and then comes closer to him, throws her bag next to one of the chairs and sits down. “Let’s get this over with.”  
He doesn’t feel comfortable at all at first. He’s still long not done with writing the song, and he’s almost sure that it will make Jade even more angry to have to sit around and listen to him work on it the whole evening. But she doesn’t get angry over it. She actually even... helps him.  
He has never seen her work on a song though he knows she also likes to write and compose. Now, she easily tells him how she would change the melody at some points and what to do for the lyrics – at the same time, she doesn’t get angry when he doesn’t take her advice.  
“It’s your song,” she says, rolling her eyes, when he apologizes the first time he doesn’t change the song the way she suggests.  
And that’s so easy. He remembers Beck telling him over months and years how Jade has helped him with his writing assignments, how she has helped him with his scripts. He has always thought that that help was more along the line of Jade inspiring him which Andre always could’ve imagined as he himself is inspired by everyone around him constantly.  
But now he sees that Jade is actually really helping. It’s obviously even something she likes to do because she likes art. She’s also concentrated the whole way through, just texts a few times in between, undoubtedly with Beck.  
When he feels like just breaking it off for the day as he can’t seem to think straight anymore, Jade pushes him to keep going instead of using the chance to get away. And after his pathetic try on lyrics for the chorus, she tells him to record her.  
He has heard her sing before but more in passing as they barely share any artistic classes with each other. She has performed at school events but he has been distracted often by some girl or his own upcoming performance. But he’s also sure he has mostly heard her sing much faster songs, more rock than anything else. Now, she sings his melody, soft and gentle, with beautiful, heartfelt words that she has thought of on her own. It sounds so easy and yet so loving and something happens inside of Andre. It’s like he’s finally able to actually see Jade.  
He doesn’t just see Beck’s girlfriend that’s a little weird and quite scary, whom he jokes with a lot but whom he avoids being alone with because he doesn’t know what she’s feeling – or if she’s feeling anything at all as he has never really heard her talking about feelings or showing much of them except hate, anger and jealousy.  
He realizes that he just has never really listened or looked. As he now hears her gentle words and looks into her face, he knows why Beck has fallen for this girl. There is no reason to be scared of her because in the end she wouldn’t hurt anyone without a very good reason. Cat has already casually told him that Jade only hit that guy back in their freshman year because he had bullied Cat. Jade never really hurts Robbie, no matter what partly awful things he says through Rex.  
He looks at Jade and doesn’t understand how he could’ve been so blind before. But he’s almost sure barely anyone sees the real Jade. Who of course also is this weird, sarcastic and terrifying girl but who also obviously loves deeply, who helps out and protects her friends, who can be so gentle if she wants to.  
He knows he’s screwed because now that his eyes are finally open, he sees that Jade is pretty much the perfect girl.

He gets over it. It isn’t as easy as he pretends in front of Tori but it’s okay after he has sung about it, after he has told her about his feelings without really telling her. It’s fine and he learns to live with it and soon the crush has turned into a deep feeling of appreciation and friendship like he hasn’t felt before for her. But now that he sees her for who she is, all of her and not just the most obvious parts, she definitely is one of his closest friends and she may still by scary sometimes but he isn’t truly scared of her anymore. He doesn’t avoid being alone with her anymore.  
He even actively chooses her for another of his songs as he thinks her voice fits the song much better than Tori’s whom he otherwise likes to work with. And then there’s this time where Jade wants to watch a horror movie when Beck doesn’t have the time that Andre goes alone with her. Cat hates horror movies after all and Tori and Robbie also don’t seem excited to go but Andre himself likes horror movies and he has actually experienced before when they’ve gone in groups that watching those with Jade is just the best, especially because of her creepy and funny comments afterwards. They grab some food, just the two of them, after this movie and talk about it as well and Andre enjoys himself very much.

He gets to know about another horror movie he’s interested in. He doesn’t hear Jade talking about it though. He also doesn’t know if she plans to go see it. Obviously, she can’t go with Beck anymore as they are broken up for two weeks now. And Cat still doesn’t like those movies.  
But he wants to watch it, so he approaches Jade at her locker for break.  
“Hey,” Andre says and Jade just shortly glances at him without answering. Well, he’s used to that.  
“There’s that new horror movie out,” he directly gets to the point. “Wanna go see it?”  
Jade closes her locker as she cocks an eyebrow: “Are you sure?”  
He doesn’t understand the question. What shouldn’t he be sure about? He does want to watch that movie.  
“Why not?” he asks.  
Jade doesn’t look at him, pulls her phone out of her pocket while she answers in a casual tone: “Because you’re Beck’s best friend.”  
He is but that doesn’t mean they can’t also be friends. They are friends, independent of her and Beck. Why shouldn’t they still go see a movie together? Except she thinks...  
A little flustered and not really believing she thinks that but still making sure: “I’m not asking for a date.”  
“Wow, really,” Jade answers sarcastically and harshly. “I totally misunderstood.”  
Okay, of course she knows he isn’t asking her for a date. But then he doesn’t know why they shouldn’t go together.  
Therefore, he asks: “Why shouldn’t we be friends, even if you guys broke up?”  
It’s just a second. It’s a second where she looks into his eyes and he incredibly feels like he can see her soul.  
He has known she has been hurting over the break-up. Beck has been, too. He’s sure Jade is hurting badly even though she covers it with hate and sarcasm.  
It’s only now that he realizes that she has believed that she has not just lost Beck. He has long thought that they obviously were friends. And he’s sure that Jade also has thought of him as a friend. But apparently, she hasn’t known if he would still like to be friends with her if she wouldn’t be Beck’s girlfriend anymore. As if the whole reason for them being friends would be her being Beck’s girlfriend.  
And sure, that’s the reason they have started to spend time with each other at all but they have become friends independent on that. He can’t believe Jade could’ve ever thought differently. That she was... afraid it would be different.  
For that second, he wants to hug her and tell her that they are of course friends and will forever be friends, no matter what will possibly still happen between her and Beck.  
But then she looks down to her phone again, types on it while she finally answers his initial question: “I have time tomorrow.”  
He realizes that Jade needs him and the others around just as much as Beck does after this break-up. Possibly more so as Beck has always known that they were all his true friends while Jade has obviously doubted that.  
Well, he will be there for her as much as she needs him to. Without hugs and much words because he’s sure that’s not what Jade West needs. She just needs him to talk to her like usual, do the usual stuff.  
So, they go to the movies that evening together and go get food together and he laughs at all her dark comments like he always does.

Beck and Jade can’t stay apart for too long which Andre would’ve counted on. Beck is his best friend and he may have never talked about the break-up or about Jade at all but Andre knows him. And curiously, he also knows Jade well enough to know that she also still loves Beck. But they needed time apart and are now much stronger because of it. They know better how to handle their fighting.  
And barely three years later, with 20 years of age, they hold a small wedding.  
Andre is Beck’s best man and helps to prepare for the wedding as best as possible.  
Up until now mostly everything has run smoothly. And Jade hasn’t murdered anyone which Andre counts as a big win because this is one of the most important days in her life and if something would be too bad, he’s sure, she would murder someone. So, everything seems fine.  
Beck is also extremely relaxed and just happy overall. Andre remembers how he asked him six years back if he was dating Jade West and how Beck told him he was and how happy he looked at that. His smile now reminds him of that moment though it’s so much brighter now.  
They have their first dance and afterwards they dance with Jade’s parents, with Beck’s parents and then Beck with Jade’s stepmother and Jade with her little brother. They obviously do like traditions though Jade doesn’t wear a white dress but a black one.  
And there’s another tradition. After the dances with the family, the bride usually dances with the best man.  
Andre wants to dance with Jade, wants to keep the tradition but it’s not like they have ever talked about it before. And Jade isn’t one who likes being touched all that much. Surely, she has hugged everyone who has come up to her today (though with some eye rolls) and she has danced with the family up until now but dancing for another two or more minutes closely to Andre? He doesn’t know if she actually wants that.  
On the other hand... She won’t rip his head off for just asking, will she? And just now, she looks relaxed and happy and maybe, she’s willing to. He has actually never danced with her before and would love to have the chance now, with the beautiful bride she is.  
She and Beck have found each other again after the last dance, are shortly talking, then kissing, Beck with the widest smile on his face, when Andre slowly approaches them.  
“What?” Jade suddenly asks him harshly, when he helplessly stands there for a second, not wanting to interrupt their wedding bliss.  
Okay. She’s undoubtely her usual self. And as much as they’re friends... Andre may still be scared of her sometimes. Though he knows she won’t do anything bad, though she has never ever hurt him in any way...  
“Uhm...” he slowly starts. “I just... It’s tradition for the bride to dance with the best man.”  
She merely looks at him, expressionless, as she stand in Beck’s arms. And obviously that has to mean she doesn’t want to keep this tradition.  
“Uhm...” he makes again and thinks about just turning around and leaving them again. Maybe, it also hasn’t been a good idea to approach them while they were kissing and just happy with each other. He knows Jade hates that. And he has in inkling Beck hates it just as much, even if he usually doesn’t show it.  
Jade rolls her eyes however. “If you want to dance with me, you can just ask, you know?”  
She breaks apart from Beck who chuckles as Jade grabs Andre’s hand and pulls him further onto the dance floor.  
They get into a close position and then start dancing, both having taken enough dance classes at Hollywood Arts and being both musical enough, to easily dance with each other in time, and not just doing some swaying movements.  
They’ve just done the first steps when Jade already tells him: “Don’t even think about using this moment to have a heartfelt conversation with me.”  
He laughs and promises: “I wouldn’t think of it.” After all, he has had his moment already anyway. He gave a short speech as best man and also mentioned how Jade and Beck are both his friends and how glad he is because of that. “Have had too many of those?”  
He can’t imagine Beck having a conversation with her that’s too heartfelt for her. Not to mention that he knows they haven’t talked at all during their first dance as he has watched them the whole way through and they have just looked at each other and haven’t needed any words at all.  
But of course they have had their moments at their vows and Cat and Andre both have said some stuff during their speeches. And possibly, her father has finally given her some nice words during their dance – and Beck’s father as well during theirs.  
He can’t imagine her little brother saying anything too heartfelt as well as he and Jade seem pretty similiar.  
“Way too many,” Jade instantly answers though. “Ugh. One of the many reasons I hate weddings: Suddenly everyone loves everyone and feels the need to say so.”  
Andre has to laugh again. Especially as he knows that Jade is still enormously happy. This is her wedding day and he sees the light in her eyes, sees how comfortable she feels, how relaxed as she’s finally Beck’s wife and he’s her husband. She may hate weddings in general but she doesn’t hate this one.  
But he doesn’t need to say that. That would be exactly what Jade would definitely hate.  
So, he just says as he whirls Jade around: “Then, let’s just have a good time.”  
Jade smiles in a beautiful way.

He has agreed with Beck to visit him and Jade and their three-year-old girl that’s his godchild.  
He gets a text right before he wants to get going though from Beck that he won’t get home until later that evening. His shooting plan has apparently changed spontanously as one of his co-stars has gotten ill and they want to do his scene earlier as they have all the props ready anyway.  
But Beck also texts him that he still should visit as Melissa has apparently been very excited for his visit.  
So, he does get going anyway and Melissa does directly come running to him as he arrives and falls into his arms.  
“Hey, sweetie,” Andre greets her and then also briefly hugs Jade who waits in the entryway of their home.  
“Hey,” he also says to her and she doesn’t answer with a greeting but instead asks: “Beck texted you he won’t be here?”  
“He did,” he nods. “Is it okay that I still came over?”  
He’s barely over if Beck isn’t here. Not because he doesn’t like spending time with Jade but because it just doesn’t happen. He hasn’t spent time alone with Jade for years. Actually with his other friends as well. He also won’t spend time alone with Jade now as Melissa obviously is around.  
Jade leads him inside of the house. “Sure. Lizzy couldn’t wait for you to come anyway.”  
Melissa surely is happy because of his visit and directly wants to play something with him which he does. Jade and he also talk a little during it before they all make some food together and eat it. Andre has also never cooked with Jade before but it’s fun.  
It’s after they have eaten that his eyes fall upon the piano and he suddenly remembers that he has wanted to ask Jade for her help anyway when he would be over: “Oh. Do you think you can help me with a new song?”  
Jade shrugs. “Sure.”  
They sit down at the piano, Melissa on Jade’s lap and Andre plays his new song for them where he doesn’t like the chorus as much as he should and he doesn’t want to suggest it to an artist before he isn’t absolutely satisfied with it.  
And he has already worked for too long on this, so he thought... if he’s over anyway, he could just ask Jade what she thinks. She may also critize something, he likes about the song which never feels good, but he’s sure he will think clearer in any case.  
“So, what do you think?” he finally asks and it’s Melissa who answers first: “It needs to be happier. It sounds too sad.”  
“I will think about that,” Andre promises while Jade smirks over the innocent advise of her daughter. Of course the song is one that’s supposed to sound sad.  
Then, Jade finally says something as well: “The chorus makes no sense. You can’t have that high note in there, except possibly for the last one because it fits with the bridge and with nothing else.”  
“But it sounds boring without that note,” Andre says because he has tried that as well because he has had a feeling it didn’t quite fit.  
Jade shrugs. “Show me again what you’re playing.”  
He does and she repeats the melody herself before she changes it slightly.  
They work on it for half an hour before Andre already finds the song perfect.  
“Thank you so much. If someone will take the song, I’ll give you your share,” he promises because she has been a very big help.  
“With my share, I’m assuming you mean you’ll give me everything you’ll get for it,” Jade claims smirking.  
Andre laughs lightly, knowing she isn’t serious.  
And finally, Melissa raises her voice again who has been surprinsingly silent on Jade’s lap as they have worked on their song: “Play your song now, Mommy.”  
Her song? Andre is definitely interested in this.  
Jade raises one of her eyebrows: “Now?”  
Andre doesn’t know what Melissa means with Jade’s song but he’s sure it’s something private. Because he has no idea what the girl is talking about and because of how sceptical Jade directly is.  
But if there’s one person who can ask everything of Jade, it’s Melissa. So, when the little girl turns in her lap and looks at her with big eyes and a perfect pout as she nods, Andre already knows Jade will play her song, whatever it is.  
Truly, Jade makes an “ugh”, shortly glances to Andre looking annoyed, but then puts her fingers back on the piano.  
Andre gives her more room and then she starts playing without singing or anything. For a moment, Andre considers this a really sad song until he realizes it isn’t sad at all. It heartwrenching but in its core deeply... happy somehow. It’s beautiful and when he looks over to Melissa, the little girl leans heavily and with closed eyes against Jade who plays the gentle melody.  
Jade has barely played the last note when Melissa already says: “It’s still beautiful, Mommy.”  
Jade drops a kiss on her head as she wraps her arms around her. “I think it’s time for bed now.”  
Andre glances to the watch and realizes it truly is time for Melissa to get to bed.  
“Already?” Melissa asks and Jade nods as she stands up with her in her arm: “Already.”  
Andre stands up as well, uncertainly. Well, he won’t come up and tug Melissa in with Jade. That’s definitely not his place. But he also can’t imagine Jade wanting him to wait here while she’s upstairs with her daughter. She never likes anyone somewhere in her home when Beck or she aren’t in the same room. As if they would randomly start to search through her things or something.  
But she now says: “If you want to, you can stay. Beck should come home soon.”  
“Oh, uhm. Yeah, sure,” he agrees because he also would like to finally see his best friend again.  
“Say goodnight to your uncle Andre,” Jade tells her daughter and of course Melissa does, even hugs him out of Jade’s arm before both of them leave.  
Andre sits down on the couch again. It takes Jade twenty minutes, then she is back and they easily get back to talking – as Andre has remembered anyway that he has just watched a horror movie he liked very much and he’s sure Jade has also already watched. Which she has and she promptly comments on, exactly how Andre likes it.  
Beck comes home half an hour later, finding them laughing together on the couch.  
After he has greeted both of them, he goes up to kiss Melissa goodnight and Andre is alone with Jade yet again and realizes something.  
He has already noticed how Jade and Beck have become the center of their group of friends. They also have moved around but have now settled down, will probably stay in LA, are married with a child. Everyone else seems to go away regularly, move around even more.  
While they met up at Tori’s parents’ house mostly since they had known Tori, they have met much more at Beck and Jade’s place after they have left school. And in their group of friends, Andre is sure, all of them meet up with those two the most for some reason.  
And through it all, undoubtedly, Jade kind of has become Andre’s second best friend, only closely behind Beck.

He marries the woman of his dreams with 30 years of age. She is a little opinionated as he has to agree with Beck that anything else would be boring, but she is not nearly as much so as Jade as he couldn’t handle that in his day-to-day married life.  
Beck is his best man and Beck and Jade’s two daughter are the ring bearer and the flower girl. Andre’s bride has of course her own circle of friends, so Jade isn’t a bridesmaid or anything. Though Andre is also sure that Jade is happy about that and would’ve hated to get asked for such a task except for possibly Cat and Tori.  
But Jade is of course also invited and it’s after all the traditional dances that Andre walks up to her who stands at the side watching Beck suspiciously who talks to one of the bridesmaids. Andre’s bride meanwhile dances with Beck and Jade’s daughters which Andre definitely also plans to do later.  
But now he walks up to Jade and extends his hand for the song that has just started: “May I have this dance?”  
Jade only slowly turns from Beck and the bridesmaid to him, her eyebrows raised but seeming amused: “Wow, you finally learned how to ask someone to dance.”  
She takes his hand and he leads her onto the dance floor as he asks with a grin: “Are you proud?”  
“Very,” she answers sarcastically.  
They start dancing, easily, before Andre asks: “So, do you enjoy yourself?”  
He knows she hates weddings but he loves his own and she also doesn’t seem too annoyed – except about the Beck and bridesmaids thing. Beck also has already danced with the maid of honor which Andre can imagine Jade hated though he hasn’t seen her during it, or even thought about her as he has been wrapped up in his own dances as this is his wedding.  
“Honestly, Andre?” Jade asks him, looking at him scathingly. “Smalltalk like this? Especially when you know that I hate weddings?”  
She hates weddings and smalltalk but he can’t help but smile because of her reaction. He can’t believe he once would’ve run as far as possible if she would’ve reacted to one of his questions like that. Now, he stays just as close to her as he has been.  
And Jade does continue after a short while, in a casual tone now: “But it’s okay, I guess. I am happy that you found her.”  
And he has never heard that before. He would’ve never expected to hear that from Jade of all people. But Jade always liked being unpredictable and she obviously now enjoys Andre’s surprised face.  
“Thanks,” he says earnestly because he knows he also means it earnest. And he has to add because he feels it so deeply in this very second: “And thank you for your friendship.”  
Jade instantly rolls her eyes. “Gosh, that’s why I hate weddings. Don’t get mushy.”  
Andre still has to grin and it’s so funny because 16 years back even this answer could’ve scared him, could’ve made him feel like he said something completely wrong. He never would’ve thought he could feel different about it.  
But now he knows when Jade doesn’t mean something the way she says it. He knows she may sound harsh often but is actually very loving under all the harshness. He isn’t scared of her anymore, instead feels extremely comfortable around her.  
Just now, a second after she has rolled her eyes at him, she lies her head on his shoulder as they dance over the floor.  
Today, the most important thing in his life is without a doubt his beautiful, amazing bride. But today, it’s also so easy to remember and think about all the other things he feels blessed over. He definitely feels blessed to have Jade Oliver-West in his life, one of his best friends.


End file.
